i wrote a letter to you
by holy ground
Summary: can you still feel the butterflies? can you still feel the last kiss?
1. the prince's letter

_Dear princess,_

_I missed you. Two years passed by without even a glance at you. It hurts to pretend, baby girl. Can we stop playing this game? I miss the feel of you in my arms, the curls that run down your back and the lips that I remembered so perfectly against mine. Your small waist against the curve of my palm, I loved the twinkle in your ocean blue orbs when you see me at the end of the pavement. And the way you run into my arms, I can never forget the smile you had._

_I wish I have never hurt you..._

_But I did._

His pen stopped moving, he paused with his eyes closed. He was writing a letter full of his emotions about the one perfect girl who changed his life. After two years, he finally found the courage to do it. His eyes flickered to the window positioned on his right, he watched the life passed by under the storm. His mind flashed back to the memory where she danced in the storm.

* * *

"Taylor! What..." Joe trailed off, his eyes staring at the girl under the rain, "..are you doing?"

Her lips stretched upwards into a smile as she shouted at him, "I'm dancing in the storm, Joe! Would you like to join me?"

The dark blue dress printed with flowers on it, clung onto her every curve. Her blonde curls was plastered to every bare skin. She flung her arms up in the air and spun on her heel. He ran into the rain and caught her as she fell backwards. She gazed up into his hazel orbs, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You caught me," she said, her eyes blazing. He smiled back at her and let her go.

"Don't fall again," he warned, jokingly.

But she whispered while leaning into him, "_Too late._"

* * *

_You make me smile, even with only the memories to recall in my mind, you still do. I want to be the guy to catch you while you dance in a storm, again. I want to be the first, the last and the only one to do it. You're my princess, you deserve to be treated right._

_I love you princess, I always do. I'm still hoping to catch you again when you fall...or if you fall._

_Love,_

_your prince._


	2. the princess' letter

_Dear prince,_

_If there's one thing in the world I could change, is the years we wasted without seeing each other. If we could all turn back the time, would we be different from before? Maybe a little less lonely, a little more happy, and a little more wiser. But you had to leave me, I was hurt. You broke my heart._

_But why do I still need you?_

She could think of a million ways to write the letter, ending with an insult or a 'fuck you I'm better without you' message. But she couldn't, because it was her first love, her first kiss, the first guy she ever loved genuinely.

_I still need to see your hazel eyes, filled with little green specks which I always, always loved. The feel of your scruffy beard, and I loved tracing the sculpture of your lips while you sleep next to me. I loved the little interruptions, you kissed me in the middle of a conversation. I loved the way you held my hand, giving it a tug and kissing the back of my hand. I love the way you smirk before leaning in for a kiss. You still make my heart sing, I still want you back. I wish that break up was a nightmare and not reality._

_But it was._

_You're still my prince, at least in my mind. I still wish for a love story with you._

_Will you give me that if I gave you a chance?_

_I love you._

_Love,_

_your princess._


	3. feelings never fade away

_I see you  
with your hands wrapped around your favourite purple dress,  
and your lips stained red from the lipstick you love to wear these days.  
I see you  
in a crowd of 500 thousand people,  
with your arms crossed and your eyes watching me as I sing the song I wrote for you.  
I see you  
looking from the corner of your eye,  
gazing at me, before flickering those orbs to a fan next to me._

_And we play an unflinching, unwavering game,  
of the blue eyes to the hazel ones,  
to see who weakens from the gaze,  
and to see who can pretend._

* * *

_Taylor, _his lips whispered, moving forward to greet her. She stood there, not moving from the shock. He was really there, for real. When rumours arise that he was coming, she refused to believe, refused to get her hopes up. But there he was, physically infront of her with that hopeful expression on his face.

She ran. Ran into the arms of the man she loved, the man she had been waiting for, the man she could never forget. She gripped onto him like he was her lifesaver, which she believed he was. She flung her arms around his neck and crashed onto his body. He took a step backwards in surprise but quickly returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her body. His hands moved down to her small waist and he almost cried out of happiness.

She pulled back to see the little specks of green in his eyes, the ones she loved so dearly much. And his gaze fell upon her lips. Before they leaned into the first kiss after years of pretense, she whispered softly, _"You're here."_

He had a little boy's smile, feigning bliss and only bliss which she missed, _"I never really left, you see." _

* * *

_Happy birthday to you, Siti Fatin Nadia. Here's your birthday gift, a jaylor one-shot. It's not my best, I'm sorry. I wrote in kind of a rush after trying to calm down from yesterday. I'm sorry for what I said before, we can never take back the words we said. I could not, it was what I honestly felt about it at the time. But if I could turn back the time, I wish I never pressured you into that. But I wish you could have told me too. So we could never fall into that fight. But then again, we can not turn back in time.  
I'm sorry if I ruined your birthday mood, I don't intend to honestly. I love you, Siti. I'm still hurt and mad from what happened, I'm trying to move on. Atleast I am trying, you see.  
__But thank you for being a dear best friend to me._


End file.
